25 Days of Drabble
by supergirl02
Summary: 25 Drabbles where you give me the prompt, and I write the drabble! Can be about NCIS, Criminal Minds, The Unit, Numb3rs, Supernatural, Glee, NCIS: LA
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone!

So, here's my newest creation: 25 of Drabbles

That's right folks; I will be writing ONE drabble per day for 25 days...and what I write is up to you!

Below you will find a list of rules and fandoms I'm willing to write! This is my Christmas present to all of you for sticking by me during everything. So finish reading and let me know what you want to see!

**RULES: **

1. NO Slash

2. Only 2 prompts per person (No promises on using both but I will try; depends on the turn out; I'm only accepting 25 prompts)

3. Fandoms: NCIS, Criminal Minds, CSI:NY, The Unit, Numb3rs, Supernatural, Glee

4. Prompts are to be written as such: Fandom, Pairing, Relationship, prompt (ex. Criminal Minds, Hotch/Ross, Father & Son, Worry)

5. By leaving a prompt you are saying I can use your penname, so if you don't have a penname or want me to use a different one, then let me know!

6. To leave a prompt you MUST either send me a PM or review this chapter only! (chapter 1) if you leave a prompt on any of the actual drabbles it will not be written. Sorry if I sound like a bitch but the advice I got was that it was too confusing to have prompts thrown in at any time.

** Drabbles will NOT contain any CP and if you don't know what that means then you should be fine!

** Please remember, that I'm not comfortable writing females in a 'mothering' role but I will do my best if that's what you want.

Thanks for being patient and thanks to everyone who chooses to participate! First drabble will be posted December 1!

Hugs,

Supergirl02


	2. NCIS: Day 1

_**FOR**_**: **sunshine21409

_**PROMPT:**_ Tony/Gibbs, Father/Son, Worry

_**OoOoOoOo**_

I watch him sitting with Abby, laughing. He looks fine but I know better. He's hurting right now. Oh, I know it's not- a physical hurt but I also know that sometimes an emotional hurt can hurt so much worse. I wish I could make it better but if there's one thing I know about this man, it's that he'll hide his pain from me.

He doesn't mean anything by it. He thinks he's protecting me, that it's his job to take care of me not vice versa. That's not true though. I'll always worry. Which is why tonight I'll make sure there's a piece of steak unfrozen so he can cook it just the way he likes it. I'll cook some potatoes and cheesy noodles and buy his favorite beer.

"You ready," The voice next to my ear startled me out of my musings. I can see the amusement on his face.

"Just gave me a heart attack why don't you." I gasp.

The smirk on his face lets me know that I may have been a bit more high pitch then I would ever admit to. I hate when he does that!

"Let's go home," He tugged on my arm to get me moving and couldn't help buy make a face. He gave me a look, "What?"

"You make steak, I'll make sides," I inform him waving goodbye to Abby and grabbing my bag. "And can we stop at the store first? I want to pick up some beer and popcorn."

"Sure," He replied like I knew he would. He'd never admit but he finds it hard to tell me no.

As we walk towards the car he pulls me in close. "You shouldn't worry about me."

"I know." I tell him.

"Tony," He says warningly.

"Dad," I say back in the same tone. I smile up at him. "I'm your son, it's my job to worry."

He says nothing because he knows I'm right. We worry about each other. I worry about my dad and my dad worries about me. It's how it works.


	3. Criminal Minds: Day 2

_**FOR**_**: **Crazy-Kiracat39

_**PROMPT:**_ Reid/Rossi, Nephew/Uncle, New Experience

_**A/N: **_ OK, don't shoot me! *Blushes wildly* Don't ask me how I did it but I thought yesterday was the FIRST and didn't realize it was the SECOND until I was writing. That's why I'm late. So I should be on day 3, not day 2 and I promise, I _will_ catch up.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

"How you doing kiddo?" David Rossi asked the man he considered his nephew.

"Better zio," Spencer Reid blinked up from the couch.

"Well, your fever is definitely down," Rossi soothed with a small smile, "Migraine?"

"Down to a mild headache, promise," Reid reassured the older man.

"Good," Rossi nodded. "Now, we're gonna sit you up slowly so you can eat, ok?"

Reid hummed his agreement and was stunned when Rossi all but lifted him into a sitting position. He blinked until his vision cleared and then accepted the glass of water his Uncle was holding out to him.

"Thanks," He took a small sip.

"Sit all the way back nipote," Rossi urged and once the younger man complied he put a lap tray containing some soup, crackers, and toast over Reid's legs.

"I don't know if I can eat all that." Reid eyed the food warily.

"Eat what you can kiddo, don't make yourself sick." Rossi assured him. "Do you need help?"

Reid answered by picked up his spoon and starting to eat.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

It didn't take very long for Reid to eat half the soup he'd been served and some crackers. Lettings out a grimace as his headache started to come back he wasn't surprised when the tray was moved and some medication was put in his hands.

"I'm ok," He tried to reason.

"Take them Spencer," Rossi ordered gently. "They're just the migraine meds the doctor ordered. You can take another small nap and then you can get up to shower before supper."

"Ok," Reid said softly, taking the meds. He was stunned once again when Rossi all but lifted him to help him lay down.

"Sleep nipote, I'll be right here when you wake up," Rossi promised.

As Reid's eyes shut once again he thought about how wonderful it felt to be taken care of. It was a wonderful new experience for the younger man.

Beside him Rossi was thinking of how the new experience it was for him to take care of someone. And how he wouldn't change it for the world.

_**WRITTEN: **_12/3/12


	4. Supernatural: Day 3

_**FOR**_**: **wandamarie

_**PROMPT:**_ Dean and Sam/Bobby, Nephew/Uncle, worry after their dad dies

_**OoOoOoOo**_

The words _"Dean's gonna need a new trunk"_ vibrate in Bobby Singer's head. Sam Winchester, the younger of the two brothers, had sounded so void of emotions when he'd said them it made his stomach clench.

He'd gone outside after he heard Dean, the older of the two brothers, come inside and go upstairs to find the almost impala's trunk smashed in, a tire iron laying on the ground. He picked up the offending item and threw in the garbage before going to work on removing the trunk.

It took him a little longer than normal with all the damage done. He was gonna have to call some other shops to find another trunk but it didn't matter. If he didn't have to he'd have lied if it meant keeping the boys closer to him for a while longer.

With a sigh he washed up and went upstairs to check on the brother. He smiled as he found them both sleeping. Sam all but cuddled into his big brother's side.

He covered them up, knowing the younger man would get cold and didn't want him to disturb his older brother's rest.

"Uncle Bobby," Dean murmured drowsily as the blanket fell around him.

"Rest boy," Bobby soothed gruffly, "I'll keep watch."

"M'kay," Dean sighed, falling into his first deep sleep since his dad had died.

Bobby grabbed a book and settled on the lone chair in the room to watch over the boys who had long ago become his surrogate nephews. They had a lot of healing still to do and he would be there for them every step of the way.


	5. NCIS: Day 4

_**FOR**_**: **Midlo

_**PROMPT:**_ Tony/Gibbs, father/Son, Anything

_**OoOoOoOo**_

"Come on old man, show me what you got," Tony Gibbs, known as Tony DiNozzo to his coworkers, teased the man he called dad.

"Keep it up baby boy," Leroy Jethro Gibbs warned teasingly back with a raised eyebrow. He dribbled the basketball and took a step backwards. "If I win, you have to do dishes for a week."

"Fine, but _when_ I win, you have to watch a Bond movie with me every night with me for a week." Tony shoots back. He bounces gently on his feet, ready to move the instant his dad decides which directions he's going to try and go.

They're an odd couple, this father and son. At first glance you can instantly tell Tony is not Gibbs biological child. Yet after watching them for a moment you can't help but wonder if maybe the boy just doesn't heavily favor his mother?

Truth is Tony didn't even know Gibbs until they met while he was working as a Detective and a case entwined their paths. When the case wrapped up Tony began to work for the form Marine Gunnery Sergeant and a few years later, through an adult adoption, was legally his son.

Tony had been a child without a parent. Gibbs had been a parent without a child. In finding each other they had helped one another heal.

"Abby's talking to that guy again," Tony frowned, looking over his dad's shoulder.

"What," Gibbs straightened up and turned his head slightly when he felt the ball moving away from his hand, "Hey!"

"I can't believe you fell for that!" Tony laughed, performing a perfect layup.

"I can't believe you cheated." Gibbs stated. "I should make you do the dishes anyways."

"What would Abby be doing here without calling us first?" Tony asked, still laughing. He didn't notice his dad stalking up to him.

"See if this cools you off chuckles." Gibbs dumped his water bottle over Tony's head.

"Da-ad!" Tony yelped. He shook his head, sending water flying. He glared at the older man. "That's it, it's on."

A short ways from them an older couple watched father and son chase each other, laughing and having a good time. It was always nice to see family getting along.


	6. NCIS and LA: Day 5

_**FOR**_**: **Fanfic Reader

_**PROMPT:**_ Callen/Gibbs, father/Son, Bonding

_**OoOoOoOo**_

"You gonna help me or just sit there?" Leroy Jethro Gibbs asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sit here," G Callen answered, staring at the man dubiously.

"Callen, get over here," Gibbs answered with a shake of his head.

"If I mess up, you're gonna hell and smack me upside the head." Callen disagreed, standing his ground.

"Then don't mess up son." Gibbs smirked. "Not get over here."

With an eye roll Callen walked over to the man he who was more than just a friend and mentor; he was the father figure he'd never had before.

"Fine but don't blame me..." He started.

"Callen, breathe," Gibbs soothed gruffly. "Remember, sand with the grain...there ya go."

Callen copied the older man's movements slowly. He gained confidence as he went along, soothed by Gibbs nods of approval.

Neither man were big talkers but that was ok. It wasn't about talking for them. It was about spending some time together to bond. To simply know that the other was ok and there.

For Callen it was simply knowing that he had the opportunity to talk should he want to. He knew that his 'dad' would never turn him away.

For Gibbs it was knowing that his 'son' was alive and well. That the boy took chances was well known. The bonding time was just a bonus.


	7. NCIS and Supernatural: Day 6

_**FOR:**_ Poohbear123

_**PROMPT:**_ Tony/Gibbs, Father/Son, Dean/Sam, De-aged

_**OoOoOoOo**_

"The red ranger was the leader first," Sam Winchester protested in disgusted. "He should have stayed the leader."

"Your delusional," Tony Gibbs protested back, "Tommy is such a better leader!"

"He was a bad guy in the beginning!" Sam argued.

"Ok, first he was being controlled," Tony rolled his eyes, looking away from the television for the first time. "And second, he managed to fight it in the end!"

"No, the other power rangers managed to fight it in the end." Sam informed him, turning from the television himself to glare at the older boy.

"Yeah, well you're…" Tony started.

"Thant's enough," A voice boomed from behind him.

The two boys looked behind them sheepishly, having forgotten the elder Gibbs, One Leroy Jethro Gibbs, was on the couch.

"Sorry," They apologized at the same time.

Before anything else could be said the front door opened and Sam was on his feet, running. Gibbs smiled slightly at hearing the young boys explained 'Dean'. Moments later the older Winchester brother came into the living room holding his younger brother.

"Sammy, why don't you and Tony go outside and get some energy out." Dean looked at his baby brother sternly. "I wasn't asking Sam."

As soon as the boys are outside Gibbs turns to Dean, "Well?"

"Our Uncle Bobby coming down to help," Dean started to explain, sitting on the couch, head leaned back. "We're pretty sure it's the vase that has the de-aging curse on it cuz it's the only thing Sammy and Tony touched."

Gibbs sighed, "How long are they gonna be….them?"

"Kids?" Dean asked with a smirk. "HEY! What the hell?!"

He rubbed the back of his head and glared at the older man.

"My grown up son is now ten years old," Gibbs wasn't affected by the look. "I want him back."

"Bobby'll be here in two days." Dean grumbled. "So three more days tops. In the mean time, enjoy it."

The two men sat side by side quietly. _Enjoy it_. In some ways it would be so nice to but in others…well….normal would be great too.


	8. Numb3rs: Day 7

_**FOR**_**: **Guest Reader 1

_**PROMPT:**_ Charlie/David, Big/Little brother, comfort after Don gets shot

_**OoOoOoOo**_

"Charlie," I step cautiously into the meeting room. "How you holding up kid?"

"Donnie's heart stopped," Charlie Eppes, Professor and FBI Consultant, answered, his voice catching slightly.

"They got it beating again Charlie." I try to soothe.

"He may not make it." Charlie disagreed.

Finally he turned to look at me and I'm only slightly shocked at what I see. He's crying, yes, but he's mad. Most people see him as Don Eppes, the bad-ass FBI Agent's, little brother who needs protecting. To a certain extent they're right. Charlie lives in a world of numbers and Don helps to make sure he stays safe. Any who cause him harm or allow harm to come to him will be ended.

Over the years it's a stance I've taken too. For this bright young man I would destroy the whole world if I had too. And for a moment I hate Don with a passion. In this moment he's the one who has hurt Charlie the most.

I push the thought away as quickly as it came. It wasn't fair to Charlie...or Don. No, right now Charlie didn't need me in protective mode, besides, Don was always better at that. I needed to be the comforter.

"Hey, look at me..._look_ _at me_ Charlie," I demand, waiting for him to do so. "Don is going to be fine. He'll wake up because he knows you and your dad need him."

"Promise?" Charlie pleads, sounding so much like a five year old it breaks my heart.

"I promise," I reply, silently daring Don to prove me wrong.

The words are barely out of my mouth before Charlie's in my arms, sobbing. I don't bother to push him away. He needs me. And I'll be here as long as it takes.


	9. Glee: Day 8

_**FOR: **_Cascade Waters

_**PROMPT:**_ Finn/Burt, Glee, "I came to bring you home"

**A/N:** Sorry about the mix up. I'm still trying to debate how that happened! Special thanks to CW for the heads up!

_**OoOoOoOo**_

"B-Burt," Finn Hudson froze at the sight of his future step-dad, "What are you doing here?"

Burt Hummel stared at the teenager, taking in the posture and the sad look on his face. "I came to bring you home."

"But I-I thought…" Finn's voice trailed off. He looked around nervously, his eyes never once meeting the older man's.

"Sit down kid." Burt ordered firmly, gesturing towards a patio chair.

Through a window he can see his son's friend, Artie Abrams, peaking at them. Realizing he was caught Artie gave an embarrassed grin before wheeling away. Burt shook his head slightly but not able to fault the teen. He was simply glad his son and future step-son had such good friends as to give the other boy a place to stay for a few days.

Burt refocused his attention on the nervous teen who was sitting before him. He sat down across from Finn.

"Look son," He stated in his normal gruff yet gentle manner, "I'm not happy with the word you used. And I'm telling you right now, that word will _not_ be tolerated again in any manner towards anyone."

"Burt, I swear, I didn't mean to," Finn looked up at him, his eyes pleading.

"But you did say and you meant it." Burt continued. "I've talked with your mom and she's agreed with me on this Finn. If any form of the word _fag_ comes out of your mouth again you will be grounded for two months plus an extra month for every time you say it and your mom says to remind you she still has the hot sauce."

Finn flinched when he heard the word again and winces with this mom's threat. He knows all too well she's serious.

"I'm proud of you for sticking up for Kurt son." Burt informs him and Finn's head snaps up. "He told us all about it. He even helped clean out the office which you will fix up and use until we can find a bigger place."

"I can do that," Finn will never admit to the tears that fell.

"Then let's go home." Burt stands and pulled Finn into a short hug before leading the way to the car. There's still healing to be done but with Finn home at least it can begin.


	10. CSI: NY: Day 9

_**FOR**_**: **chinapps22

_**PROMPT:**_ Danny/Mac, Father/Son, Danny gets hurt on job and Mac is there for him.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

I'm not sure I'll ever forget the look on his face when he first saw me. It's a mixture of relief that I'm still alive and on my feet and terror that I was hurt. I know this is gonna sound weird but...it made me feel good, ya know?

Not because I'd scared him! But because he cared. He stayed with me both days I was in the hospital which was really nice since I really, really hate hospital. Since Louie, it's been an almost phobia of the place.

The entire time though, this man who had started off as just my boss but had morphed into the one I call dad, stayed with me; took care of me. He smuggled food in and brought me some magazines I could read.

When the doctor released me I thought I was going to my place but nope, dad took me back to his place, told me I was staying in "my" room. I thought he was just joking to be honest, I mean, I'd stayed in the guest room before but well...

The room was transformed! It was totally set up the way I would have decorated it. It was like come home for the first time. I had nightmares that first night and I worried about waking him but when I opened I my eyes I saw that he had never left the room.

"You don't have to stay Mac," I tried to tell him.

"Go back to bed Danny," He ordered instead.

I fell asleep to him sitting by my bed. The next morning I woke up to him sitting there too. I blushed brightly but he didn't even seem to notice. Then he helped me up and to get dressed. Damn cast on my arm made me a little lop sided.

He cooked for me and made sure I took my meds, pain meds included. It was nice to realize he was there for me. I wouldn't trade it for the world.


	11. Numb3rs: Day 10

_**FOR**_**: **UNoULuvMe

_**PROMPT:**_ Charlie/Don, little/big brother, an upset Charlie plops in Don's lap in front of the team

_**A/N:**_Not for long, you dweeb! Just remember what they say about payback!

_**OoOoOoOo**_

"So what do you want to do Don?" FBI Agent David Sinclair asked his unit lead, Don Eppes.

Don looked up from where he was sitting, "Put out a BOLO on both cars, see if we get a hit. Talk to trace and see if they got anything."

"Is Charlie coming in?" Megan Reeves asked from where she was sitting.

"He should..." Don started.

"Speak of the devil," Colby Granger nodded towards the meeting room door where Don's younger brother, Mathematician, Professor Charles Eppes, was standing.

"Hey Charlie," David greeted with a small smile. "Did you get the files we sent over?"

"Yeah," Charlie answered quietly, his head down.

"Charlie," Megan called out softly, "Are you ok?"

Charlie nodded, still not looking up. The team of FBI Agents shared a worried look before Don, ever the protective older brother asked his own questions.

"Chuck, what's going on?" He started. "Are you hurt? Did something happen?"

"No," Charlie replied, walking quickly to his older brother's side.

Don had yet to get up, knowing that his baby brother needed time to get his thoughts together. Going to him would only get him to shut down and that would get them no answers.

"Donnie," Charlie looked at his brother through his lashes, tears making his eyes shine brightly.

"Charlie," Don's voice was softer then his team had ever heard it. "What's the matter buddy?"

Before Don could react, Charlie plopped down in his lap much like he had when he was younger. The shock on Don's face was echoed by his team.

"David, take Colby and see if you can't find someone who knows our victim." Don ordered quietly, tucking his brother under his chin. "Megan, can you get a profile started."

The trio nodded and got up, each taking a moment to peak back at the sight of their hard-ass boss holding his baby brother and trying to stop the flow of tears.


	12. NCIS & CSI:NY : Day 11

_**FOR**_**: **Guest

_**PROMPT:**_ Tony/Gibbs & Danny/Mac, Tony & Danny get caught by killer; Gibbs & Mac have to save them

_**OoOoOoOo**_

"We go on my count," Gibbs spoke through his mouth piece. "Ziva?"

"We're ready Gibbs," Ziva David responded, her and Tim McGee each sharing a hopeful look.

"Flack," Mac spoke through his own mouth piece from his spot next to Gibbs.

"SWAT ready," Don Flack responded back.

Putting his piece on mute Mac Taylor looked up at his friend, "Jethro, if..."

"Don't," Leroy Jethro Gibbs demanded. "Get your head on straight Lieutenant. We're going in on my mark."

As Gibbs finished his last run through of making sure everyone was ready, Mac let his mind drift back to the past couple of days. His surrogate son, Danny Messer, and Gibbs surrogate son, Tony DiNozzo, had been kidnapped by a sadistic killer who had gotten his kicks leaving tautening messages to them.

Never before in his life had he felt so scared. He could still remember the feel of Gibbs hands on his shoulders, his grip tight enough to leave bruises as told him, _"You listen to me McKenna LouAllen, one way or the other, we're getting those boys back._"

Mac believed him then like he did now.

"McKenna," Gibbs voice broke through his thoughts. "You ready?"

"Let's get our boys," Mac readied his gun.

"Three...two...one...GO!" Gibbs barked, his voice the only thing that anyone concentrated on until they broke through the doors of the building.

The dads manage to put their panic aside, putting on their professional masks until it's over. Then it's hard for them both to breathe. They fight their way to the basement where they see what they came for.

They reach their sons at the same time; pulling their boys into their arms and holding tight. Neither realizing that they're speaking the same words at the same time. "I've got you"

And if they have their way, they'll never let go.


	13. CSI:NY : Day 12

_**FOR**_**: **Just a Fan

_**PROMPT:**_ Danny/Mac, Family, Tag to _Run Silent, Run Deep_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Mac took a sip of his lukewarm coffee without so much as a grimace. His attention was too focused on Danny Messer, the one he called son. He wished desperately the case had ended differently but on the other hand the idea of his only child being charged with a crime he didn't commit made him sick.

"Danny," Mac called softly, noticing the time. "Come on son; it's time to go home."

"I can't leave him." Danny didn't move from his biological brother's side. While growing up he didn't get along with this man who lay in a coma before him but knowing the truth of the whys now hurt Danny in a way he didn't know possible.

"Danny," Mac's voice was firm. "We're come back first thing in the morning. You need to sleep kiddo."

"What if...what if..." Danny looked up at his dad, tears falling at the words he couldn't say.

"The doctor will call us if _anything_ changes," Mac assured him, holding out a hand to his son as if he were a child.

Danny took the offered hand to pull himself up but released it as they started to walk out of the room. Mac couldn't help but smile slightly as he felt Danny's hand grip the back of his jacket. He didn't say anything about it, not wanting to embarrass the young man.

Once home Mac ushered Danny through the house and into the shower, going to get his child some clothes for him to change into. While Danny showered he went into his bathroom to shower and change quickly to make sure he was out before his son.

Supper was forgotten, and Mac let it go, for the first time. He knew that Danny would never be able to hold anything down. For now, he simply sat on the couch and pulled his child close.

"I just found him," Danny hiccupped. "And now I'm gonna lose him."

"He has always loved you," Mac informed him.

"Why would he do that dad?" Danny looked up at his dad, wanting the older man to give him an answer he didn't know. "I don't understand."

"He loved you Danny," Mac repeated. "And when you love someone that much you're willing to do _anything_ for them. He wanted to make things right."

"I just want him back," Danny started to cry again and Mac held him tighter. The healing process would be long and hard but he would be there every step of the way.


	14. Criminal Minds: Day 13

_**FOR: **_Guest Reader

_**PROMPT:**_ Reid/Rossi or Hotch, Reid going through a hard time and one is there for him

_**A/N:**_ Sorry for not posting Friday or Saturday! I graduated this weekend so it was a bit of a long couple of days! I should catch up today though! Thanks for your patience!

_**OoOoOoOo**_

David Rossi stood at his office window, staring down into the bullpen where the youngest member of their team, Spencer Reid, still sat. The younger man was alone and still staring at the same page of his paperwork for the past ten minutes. That was what caused the older man his first area of concern.

The second cause for concern was that Reid was _still_ in the office working on paperwork. He was normally the first one done which was why the others tended to foist their work on him. Also, Rossi was pretty sure 'the kid' hadn't eaten yet that day.

With a soft sigh, knowing the kid had been through a hard time lately along with dealing with some hard cases, Rossi came to a decision. He grabbed his stuff and headed towards Reid.

"It's late," He informed the younger man.

"I still have work to do," Reid's monotone voice made the older man frown more.

"Reid, _Morgan_ took a couple files off your hands today," Rossi's tone was gruff yet gentle. "Come on kid, it's time to go home."

"I don't want to," Reid's voice shook.

"Look at me figlio," Rossi ordered, waiting until he was obeyed. "You're gonna come back with me and you're going to eat something. Then we can watch some TV or you can just sleep ok?"

Reid's eyes swelled at being called son and without thought he let his head fall to rest against Rossi's midsection. Rossi didn't even bat an eye and he put his arms around the distraught younger man.

Ho te bambino," Rossi murmured softly before coaxing Reid to stand. "Let's go home."

Reid nodded, glad in the comfort that Rossi was offering him; he was even more glad to know that he wasn't alone.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Figlio - son

Ho te bambino – I've got you child


	15. NCIS & NCIS:LA : Day 14

_**FOR: **_AA

_**PROMPT:**_ Callen & Tony/Gibbs, Father/Sons, Any

_**OoOoOoOo**_

"So what do I do next?" Callen Gibbs, or G Callen as he was known to his teammates, asked his surrogate dad.

"Start mixing the dry ingredient," Leroy Jethro Gibbs answered, "Make sure you measure them right."

"Dad, the butter and regular sugar are mixed in but I'm about a half cup short of brown sugar." Tony Gibbs, aka Tony DiNozzo, complained.

"It's fine Tony," Gibbs responded, his look telling his son to stop whining, "Add an extra fourth cup of regular sugar and mix it in."

The two younger men shared a look at that but each did as they were told. Considering they were having company in a few hours and nothing was ready there was really no choice. Well, not true, they were all for going out and buying the treats already made but their dad had vetoed the idea in favor of spending 'bonding' time together.

"I think I have…" Gibbs looked up at the boys. "When you're both done, Callen give your brother the dry ingredients to mix in and start to measure out the oats. I'm gonna start some of the sides."

"Yeah sure," Callen shrugged in his usual way. He walked over to Tony and offered him the bowl.

"Just pour some in," Tony told him, picking up a scraper to make sure the mixing bowl got all the ingredients evenly. He turned back in time to see Callen up ending the bowl. "Wait!"

It was too late. Gibbs who had heard his oldest yell had turned around in time to see the mixture dump into the sugar mix. Too bad for all three men, the stand up mixer was on a higher setting then needed and the flour mixture went flying.

"Cal," Tony spoke through clenched teeth. I have one word for you."

"What's that?" Callen coughed, his face and hair equally covered in gunk.

"Run," Tony turned and gave chase.

Though Callen would deny it till the day he died he gave a squeak of surprise and dashed to hide behind his dad who was still staring in surprise. "Da-ad!"

Ten minutes later Gibbs was still protecting his youngest while his oldest did his best to attack, each of them laughing. None of them caring that their guests would be there soon and they now had a kitchen to clean up and they all had to shower again….this was family time; everything else could wait.


	16. Glee: Day 15

_**FOR: **_UNoULuvMe2

_**PROMPT:**_ Kurt/Mike & Matt, Overprotective Friends/Brothers, Mike isn't happy with Finn's inattention/what we talked about

_**A/N:**_ I hope you all remember that pay backs a bitch! And my muse will get her revenge!

**A/N2:** Haha! I'm back to being only one day behind! See, told you I'd catch up again! Ok, should be totally caught up in the next day or two!

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Mike Chang looked at his ringing phone and grinned. "Dude, you never call, never write, I'm starting to think you're divorcing me."

"It was one favor Mike." Matt's voice sounded over the phone. "Watch out for Kurt since I'm not there anymore. Is it really that hard!?"

"Dude," Mike blinked in shock, not used to hearing the anger in the other's voice. "He's fine. A little skittish cuz of Karofsky but I'm sure Hudson's taking care of it."

"Karofsky threatened to kill him," Matt bit out, "And Finn could care less. I can't believe you dropped the ball like this."

Mike winced, "I got it. No worries Mattie; I'll make sure he's ok."

Matt let out a deep breath, "Do something Mike and take Hudson down a peg while you're at it."

The phone clicked off and Mike sighed. His week was looking to be a long one and it was only Monday.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Kurt found himself followed by a silent Mike Chang all day and by Glee had, had enough, "He called you."

"I should have paid more attention," Mike replied, his head hanging in shame.

"This is my fight." Kurt all but growled. "This is my burden to bear and I'll do so alone."

"What are you on about Kurt?" Finn Hudson asked as he entered the choir room.

Before Kurt could give a scathing remark he was forcibly moved to stand behind Mike while the older boy pulled himself up to his tallest height and glared at the quarterback.

"Why ask a question when you don't care about the answer?" He demanded to know. Finn gaped and Mike continued. "And it's none of your damn business Hudson so stay out of it."

"Hey guys, come on," Their teacher Mr. Schuster broke in, trying to stop a fight. The rest of the room watched with concern and bewilderment.

"You listen to me Hudson," Mike glared at the older man before turning a sneer on his classmate. "Kurt will forgive you because he's kind and because you'll be his step-brother soon enough. Me and Matt though…we're through with you. You stay away from Kurt and if you so much as sneeze in his direction, you'll regret it."

Mike pulled Kurt with him and sat him in the seat between him and Tina who didn't bat an eye but simply wrapped her arm in Kurt's and smiled at him.

Finn stood in the middle of the room gaping, not knowing what was going on. Mike glared at him. He may have dropped the ball once but he wouldn't do so again.


	17. The Unit: Day 16

_**FOR: **_NowULuvMeBest

_**PROMPT:**_ C Grey/Molly Blaine, Son/Mother, Tag to episode where Hector dies

_**A/N:**_ Dang right I do! Though if you're my favorite we're in trouble!

_**OoOoOoOo**_

When my husband came to tell me that Hector Williams had died it was like the world had stopped. My breath caught in my throat and didn't dislodge until I let lose my first sob. Jonas held me close while we mourned the loss of one of ours.

My thoughts went directly to his best friend and surrogate brother Charles Grey. I knew the young man would be taking it hard. When Jonas said he was hurt too but would be home soon I demanded he stay with us for awhile.

Jonas had very rarely denied me what I wanted over the years and this he wasn't about to deny me which is why Charlie is in our guest room, laying down. I know he's not resting the way I told him too. His eyes showed the pain his heart was feeling.

"Charles," I opened the guest room door slowly, holding a cup of tea.

"Go away," Grey mumbled, trying to turn so he wasn't looking in my direction.

I ignored him, "I brought you some tea. And I got your meds."

"Go away Molly," His voice was harsher but I could hear the tears behind it.

"Sit up Charlie," I order him gently, helping him to sit up despite his protests. He took the meds without a fuss but refused to look at me. "You know a wise man once said a strong man knows when it's ok to cry."

He looked up at me finally and I felt my heart break, "I want Hector."

"I know baby," I didn't hesitate to sit by his side and pull him into my embrace.

"He's gone," His body trembled as he tried to suppress his tears.

"Yes, he is," I agreed softly and with that his tears fell. All I could do was hold him close. I knew we'd get him through this but it was going to be a hard road.


	18. NCIS LA: Day 17

_**FOR: **_Happy Holidays

_**PROMPT:**_ Kensi/Callen, Bonding

_**OoOoOoOo**_

"Are you sure this is what you want to see?" G Callen asked the female by his side.

"For the hundredth time, yes," She answered, giving him a pointed look.

"Hey, the last time we saw a horror movie…" He started before she none too gently put her elbow in his stomach.

"One time, Callen, it was one time," Kensi Blythe glared at him. "Besides, I've heard it's a really good movie."

"It has Harry Potter in it," Callen rolled his eyes. "I don't know why I'm worried."

Kensi pouted at him and Callen sighed in defeat. Somehow she always won on these 'bonding' nights. They had started a year after Kensi had joined the team. They were the only two with no family and while Callen and Sam had been partners long enough for him to more than welcomed at the other man's house, Callen often felt like he was intruding.

It was a feeling that had since gone away but Callen still made sure he and Kensi spent time together. She had grown from just a teammate to a surrogate little sister of sorts. Now the moments were cherished since work often got in the way of their movie nights.

Callen let out a sigh and shook his head. He didn't know why he even bothered to try. Ok, yes he did. It was a bit of a secret but Kensi didn't do scary movies very well. He knew from past experience he'd end up sleeping on her couch for a couple hours until she came into the living room because she had a nightmare.

Callen would be the big brother and let her have the couch while he took the floor right next to it and they slept the rest of the night.

"Two tickets for Lady in Black," Callen laid down some money and took the offered tickets. He walked into the movie theater and up to the counter. "Large tub of popcorn, extra butter, two medium cokes, and a pack of twizzlers."

"Anything else for you Sir," The teen behind the counter asked with a fake smile.

Callen shook his head and looked at Kensi, "We good?"

"Yeah," Kensi agreed and grabbed one of the drinks and the candy while Callen paid.

The two settled in seats and as the movie finally started Kensi leaned into Callen, a worried look etched on her face and Callen shook his head yet again…his back was gonna hate him in the morning.


	19. NCIS: Day 18

_**FOR: **_Friend4Ever

_**PROMPT:**_ Jimmy/Tony, Brothers, Tag to your Adoption Universe

_**OoOoOoOo**_

"Dad," Tony called out as he jogged down the stairs.

"Kitchen," I called back, busy cleaning.

"Hey," Tony peaked his head in, "Is it ok if Jimmy and I go out for lunch?"

"Sure," I smiled, knowing that Tony was really asking if I'd be ok by myself. "Let me get you some money."

"I have money dad," Tony disagreed, heading for the door.

"It's my treat anyways Agent Gibbs," Jimmy called out from where he stood. "You're not going anywhere without a coat Tony. And tie your shoes; we have plenty of time."

I can't help but smile at that. Jimmy and I may not be the best of friends ourselves but I've learned to tolerate and maybe even like the younger man. While he's younger then my Tony he often takes on the roll of older brother. To some it may be odd but it gives me a piece of mind.

I know that someone is taking of my son if I can't be there. I watch while Tony tied his shoes, his coat in Jimmy's hands. Jimmy helped him in slip it on and then threatened to zip if it up if Tony didn't do so himself. Tony blushed but did as he was told with a small eye roll.

"When will you guys be back?" I ask, wanting to know when I should expect them.

Jimmy looked at his watch. "I thought we'd go to the new mini putt-putt place downtown so maybe four or so?"

"Sounds good," I agree, looking Tony over to make sure he's warmly dressed. It's cold enough for me to worry about him getting sick. I need not have bothered though. Jimmy had made him dress warmly and I couldn't help but wonder if Tony would _ever_ be the big brother in their friendship.

"Bye dad," Tony grinned at me with a wave.

"Behave," I yell out to him as he jogs to the passenger side of Jimmy's car.

"Always do," He yells back with a laugh and I can see Jimmy's mouth moving. Whatever he says causes Tony to burst into laughter. I watch them leave content to know that they'll both be okay. After all what are brothers first if not to watch each other's back?


	20. CSI : NY: Day 19

_**FOR: **_Prompt

_**PROMPT:**_ Danny/Mac, Father/Son, Writers Choice

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Mac Taylor watched his son flutter back and forth between labs worryingly. The boy had been overtime on the recent case he'd caught and had barely taken time to eat and sleep. Mac understood all too well how easily a case could over take your whole being.

With that in mind he went and made some arrangement with the others in the lab before going to see out the one he called son.

"Danny," he called out, stopping the younger man in his tracks.

"Hey Mac," Danny blinked back at him owlishly. He hadn't slept more than two hours last night and he was paying for it now. He just wanted a cup of coffee to get him through the day. "Did we catch another case?"

"No," Mac shook his head. "Sheldon is taking over your case for the day. You need to go home and sleep."

"Mac, I'm fine," Danny disagreed. "I just need a cup of coffee and I'll be good to go."

"Danny, you haven't slept more than eight hours in the past five days and you didn't eat at all yesterday," Mac was firm. "Sheldon has all your notes. Go grab your coat."

"Damn it Mac, I'm not leaving," Danny snapped, too tired to care that he was snapping not only at his boss but at his dad.

"Attitude," Mac scolded, ushering the younger man into the locker room for his coat before he could argue further. "It's not up for discussion. And if you don't like it, you can take it up with your boss when you come in tomorrow."

Danny smiled at that, understanding that Mac was acting as his dad at that point.

"Sorry dad," Danny apologized for snapping.

"Come on kid," Mac put an arm around his son's shoulder, "Let's go home."

Danny smiled, glad to not be going home alone; the case was taking its toll and he didn't want to deal with it alone. Mac smiled back showing his understanding. Father and son and left together content to spend the day taking care of and being taking care of.


	21. NCIS: Day 20

_**FOR: **_Midlo

_**PROMPT:**_ Tony/Gibbs, Father/Son, Tony ill and Gibbs takes care of him

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Leroy Jethro Gibbs sat up in bed unsure of what woke him up. He listened intently, barely making out the sounds of…well, something. 'Tony' his mind helpfully supplied and he quickly got out of bed and rushed into the hallway. A second of listening let him know that his son was the bathroom, sick.

"Tony," Gibbs knocked on the partially opened bathroom door as he finished opening it. Tony was on his knees in front of the toilet, throwing up.

Gibbs grabbed a clean wash cloth and wet it, laying it across the back of Tony's neck. He also grabbed the glass from the counter and put some water in it before kneeling next to his son and rubbing his back.

"D-didn't mean to w-wake you up," Tony managed to get out, unconsciously leaning into his dad's warmth.

"I wish you'd told me you weren't feeling good," Gibbs scolded gently. "And you didn't wake me up son. Take a breath through your nose….there ya go. Here, rinse your mouth out and then take a small sip."

Tony obeyed, trying to discreetly wipe away the tears that had fallen. Gibbs wasn't about to let him be ashamed of them though and he gently brushed them away with the pad of his thumbs. They stayed where they were for a few more minutes.

"Ready to go back to bed," Gibbs asked, standing.

Tony nodded and let his dad pull him up and lead him to his room. Gibbs helped him lay down and then sat by his side. He put the washcloth, he'd rewet before leading Tony into his room, onto his son's forehead to help bring his fever down.

"You don't have to stay with me dad," Tony told the older man, blushing slightly.

"I know I don't," Gibbs agreed but made no motion to leave.

And he wouldn't until he knew his only child was better. Until then he was more than happy to sit by his son's side and watch over him.


	22. Unit & NCIS: Day 21

_**FOR: **_SiobhanDeStele

_**PROMPT:**_ Ziva/Mac, Romantic Pairing, Rivalry

**A/N: **I will no longer be accepting prompts. I've long since met my quota. If I get time I may add to this after the 25 days is over just to get them all in. Thanks!

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Fact 1: They love each other and always have.

Fact 2: He will never act upon it because outside of the part he has to play he's a married man with daughter and another on the way.

Fact 3: She will never leave her life in mossad; not for him, not for anyone…no matter how much either wishes it were so.

Fact 4: He will never leave his life in the Unit or as a United States citizen.

Fact 5: Coming from two different countries, two different governments, means they will always be rivals and that will never change because of fact 3 and fact 4.

Fact 6: At the end of the day, they will part ways, lost in each other's eyes. She will whisper 'I love you' in her language and he will whisper 'my heart will be with you' in his.

Fact 7: It sucks to meet your soul mate too late to do anything about it even if deep down you know you'd never change a thing.


	23. Criminal Minds: Day 22

_**FOR: **_Reid's Grl

_**PROMPT:**_ Reid/Rossi OR Hotch, Writer's Choice

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Aaron Hotchner stared down at the notice in his hand stating that the youngest on his team was due for his gun qualifications by the middle of the year. He couldn't hold back the sigh that came to his lips. The kid always had trouble with the qualifications and each time it became more and more of a chore to get him to qualify.

In fact the only thing that got him to take the test was that he didn't want to be the only one without a gun as that would keep him out of the field. And so Hotch stood at lunch time to collect his surrogate nephew.

"Reid, with me," Hotch ordered, slowing long enough for the younger man to catch up.

"Did I do something…" Reid's voice trailed off hesitantly.

"I don't know, did you nipote?" Hotch asked with a raised eyebrow; using the Italian word that Rossi had taught him long ago.

Reid smiled back at him shyly, "Not that I remember…no. Uncle Aaron, it's pointless."

Reid wasn't above whining when he saw what direction they were going in. Hotch put a calming hand on his shoulder to steer him into the room.

"It's not pointless Reid," Hotch replied. "You're due in the next few months and you know you'll try unless you've changed your mind?"

"No but…Hotch, I'm just saying, it's useless," Reid protested as he followed his boss and surrogate Uncle into the shooting range.

"It's not useless Spencer," Hotch disagreed, shaking his head. "You need to have confidence in your ability now or when it's time for your qualifications you'll never be prepared enough."

"I've failed the first time every time I've had to qualify," Reid argued. "It's pointless. I don't even know why I keep trying."

"Because you can do it," Hotch told him firmly. "And if you can't have confidence in yourself, then I'll have confidence for you. Come on now."

Reid groaned softly but didn't fight it. He knew his Uncle Aaron would stay by him whether he passed his gun qualification or not and that's all that mattered.


	24. NCIS & NCIS:LA : Day 23

_**FOR: **_A Fan

_**PROMPT:**_ Callen/Gibbs, Father/Son, Callen hurt, Gibbs is there for him

_**OoOoOoOo**_

It's the call no parent wants to get. For Leroy Jethro Gibbs it's even worse. He's lived through his wife and daughter getting killed. He had to watch his oldest surrogate son get the plague and almost die. Yet in that instant his heart stopped because none of this moments could prepare him for the phone call.

"_Jethro, you need to come down_," Hetty's voice sounded from across the line. _"There was a shooting; Sam was with him but…I don't know if he'll make it._"

Gibbs had rushed to Las Angeles to be with his youngest surrogate son. He'd made it to the hospital just after the doctors had brought him out of surgery. The older man had never been one for the power of prayer but on that day found himself once again holding one of his children's hand and praying that he'd wake up.

A week later and Gibbs had yet to leave his side, talking to his son's doctor about getting him moved to Bethesda so he'll be closer to family. The transfer papers are signed when it happens.

"Agent Gibbs to room 215, Agent Gibbs to room 215," The pager sounded overhead and Gibbs bolted up the stairs to his son's room.

"What's going on." He demanded of the doctor.

"I thought you'd want to say hello," The doctor smiled at him and moved away, showing the blinking eyes of his youngest.

"Callen," Gibbs breathed softly, his voice caught in his throat.

Callen looked back at him, "Dad."

And for Gibbs that was the only word needed. He'd stay as long as he was needed. He knew his oldest could handle things at home while he made sure Callen would be ok.


	25. NCIS LA: Day 24

_**FOR: **_GlitterDustKJ

_**PROMPT:**_ Eric/Nate, Friends, Bromance

_**OoOoOoOo**_

I hate trying to shop on Christmas Eve! Normally I'd be done long before now but there were just a couple of last minute things I needed to get which is why I find myself in line once again. I swear I've spent more time in line trying to check out then actually shopping.

"Eric," A voice startles me from my thoughts.

I turn and grin brightly, "Nate!"

"What are you doing here?" He asks me, knowing my thing about getting my shopping done early.

"I needed a couple things," I wince at him as I'm jostled. "Though I'm starting to think I should have just skipped dinner tomorrow. It would have been easier."

I notice him looking at the couple items in my hand. "Put them with mine so we get out faster and then we'll go out to eat."

"Are you sure," I look at the others surrounding us warily even though I want to throw my items at him.

"Hurry up," He insists and I slip out of line, handing him my few items and some money which he doesn't take. I roll my eyes but don't fight it.

"Better idea, why don't you go get us a table at our spot and I'll meet you there." He tells me.

Again, I don't argue. I just smile brightly and nod my head in agreement before I take off. By the time he gets there we're still waiting for a seat.

"So should we have an L.O.U.D. meeting now," I ask him jokingly.

He shakes his head at me, a smile on his face. "Might as well. Who knows when we'll get to do this again."

As we sit we talk about nothing yet everything. And I remember the day we made up LOUD….the League of under Appreciated Dudes. We'd had a bad day and once again the team had ignored us. I know they didn't mean to but it still hurt. So now we meet and talk, always willing to lend an ear or a few dollars. Whatever it takes cuz we're friends and always will be.


	26. Criminal Minds & NCIS: Day 25

_**FOR:**_ TheMysteriousGeek2345

_**PROMPT:**_ Abby/Reid, Friends, "oh, the weather outside is frightful"

_**OoOoOoOo**_

The two friends snuggled close as they sat and watched television. Sadly because of their jobs they didn't get to see each other as often as they'd like. And so these moments were cherished by both.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" Abby asked her friend, Spencer Reid, with a smile.

"Would that be at the coffee shop during the blizzard or during the case when our teams worked together?" Reid asked with his own grin.

"What do you think?" Abby asked, tossing a handful of popcorn backwards at the awkward FBI Profiler.

"Hey," Reid protested with a chuckle, "It wasn't like I told you to be out and about during a blizzard! Its your own fault your as addicted to caffine as I am."

"Hmph," Abby disagreed with a playful pout. "You should see the looks I get when I hear our song."

"I would think you'd be used to those looks by now," Reid teased.

"You really wanna go there?" Abby demanded, pulling away, a dangerous look in her eyes.

"Settle down Angel Goth," Reid pulled her close again, "Our song's gonna play soon and you'll make us miss it."

Abby poked him in his stomach with her elbow elicitating a yelp. She giggled as she settled backin his embrace, fixing her attention on the television once again.

"Here it is," She squealed, bouncing in her seat, causing her friend to laugh.

They sat back, each engrossed in their own memories of their first meeting as the first notes to 'their song' began to play.

"_Oh, the weather outside is frightful…"_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

_**A/N:**_ Have a safe and Merry Christmas! Thank you for sticking with me through this adventure!


End file.
